Never Have I Ever
by MorJayChan
Summary: Annie is a young youtuber staying with all the internet stars for Vidcon. Such as Nerimon, Danisnotonfire, Meekakitty, her cousin Amazingphil and many more. But will one late night game of Never Have I Ever make her spill her dark past? Sorry, i'm not good at summeries. OC/Phan friendship. Rated M for Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! My name Is Morgan. I am the author of this fic. I will try to update somewhat regularly but sadly, I can't make any promises. However, reviews might motivate me to update sooner? Yeah... I didn't think that would work.

Disclaimer: I own no youtubers. That would be considered slavery...which is bad. And also I don't know every aspect of their lives so don't hold me to anything I say They have or haven done.

**We all were sat in a circle in the middle of the huge living room. For Vidcon this year we decided to rent out one of those huge mansions. The fire place remained un lit on the far wall due to it being the middle of summer. The room smelt of chlorine due to the doors to the indoor pool being left open to circulate the air-conditioning throughout the main floor. All of the furniture was pushed put of the way to accommodate our circle, well, oval rather. **

**Me and my cousin phil sat next to each other. Me and him were as close as close could get. He was there for me when my father died, and has never left my side since. Well not literally speaking. I live in Manchester and he lives in London with his flat mate Dan. **

Dan is pretty awesome. He is great for a laugh and he's not to bad on the eyes either if you know what i mean.

So as i was saying; I was sat next to phil, him next to dan. Then came Christina and her friend. I don't remember her name but she is one of the five awesome girls. Next to her was Tessa and Shawna. Then there was a gap due to the very big and heavy glass table that despite our best efforts, we were unable to move. Crouched slightly under the table was charlie, trying to make room for his girlfriend, Bryrly. Then Carrie and Alex who sat next to Chris and Pj. After a small gap made. By the most comfortable chair in the world, the circle came full swing back to me.

If it was anyone else in my position, i guess they would be completely starstruck. But I'm chill. Im cool and on the inside I'm totally fangirling. Sure i know phil and dan and I've met Chris and Peej many times before. But Alex and Charlie? I've only seen their videos. I don't really watch Christina and the other girl bit Christina has popped up enough all over the internet to know who she is. Then there is Tessa and Shawana who oddly, seemed like the most normal ones there. Well, of the people that i have actually sat down to talk to.

Like most internet people i am a very awkward person. I like to keep to myself and I'm always trying to please other people. So I've mostly spent my time here on tumblr running my blog. I actually have two of them. My main being a 'I reblog whatever the hell I want blog' and another for my fans who are struggling. Now i know it sounds cheesy but its kind of a self help blog. Anyone can message me at anytime and they can tell me their problems and I try, to the best of my abilities to help them. In fact, thats how I met my best friend, Alyssa.

She messaged me one day and we ended up getting in to a really long and deep conversation. I ended up giving her my cell-phone number and we text all the time. The only trouble with our friendship is that she lives in New Mexico me in manchester. So no, we've never actually met in person. But were gonna meet up since were both gonna be at Vidcon.

But ugh. Im getting side tract. The reason we were all sat in this circle was because Alex had this 'brilliant' idea of us getting to know each other by playing Never Have I Ever. The game is: one person says 'never have I ever' lets say 'been to disney land' if you have, you clap then take a drink. But since i'm only 15, we decided to skip the drinking part. At least for now.

So having the rules laid out, Alex starts with "Never have i ever been able to swim a full lap across the pool." most of us clapped since we have swam an entire pool length. I knew form one of his videos that he was a rubbish swimmer but not one pool length?

Then it was Carrie's turn " ummm, never have I ever, had over a million subscribers." only charlie clapped for that one. Usually the ruled dictate that if your the only one that claps, you have to tell the story behind it. But we thought that there wasn't much of a story behind that one so we just let it alone. Then it was Chris's turn who said "Never have i ever had a pet cat." a few people clapped for that. Then it was Pj. Who of course, had to start making things difficult.

"Ehh, never have i ever...umm... I don't know...ugh...had someone in my close family pass away." and of course, the only clap to ring out throughout the room, came from my own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2.

All eyes in the room were on me. I look to Phil, siently asking if I should tell my story. He noded microscopicly in response.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I absoutly hated talking about myself. I've never trusted anyone besides Phil any Alyssa to not turn around and use it against me. But rules are rules, right?

"One day when i was about seven, my father took me out back for a pool day. The entire time, he had been trying to get me to jump off the diving bored. He was trying to convince me to do it by jumping off himself. I guess he planed to do a flip or something but he ended hitting his head on the bored. When he didn't come up from the bottom, I thought he was just playing. So after a minuet of basically watching him drown, I got scared and pulled him up to the top. But by then, it was too late."

The entire room was quiet. I didn't dare look up. This was a very touchy topic with me and like I already said, I hate talking about myself. Their was an air of confusion in the room, so I just continued.

"My mum still blames me for the entire thing. Who's to say she's wrong?" I trail off.

"Annie its not your fault." Phil says for the thousandth time. "its a merical that you didnt droun pulling him up." he finishes. I brush it off like always. I listen to Phil 99.9% of the time. This os that 0.1% If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have saved him. But I didn't. But the. The others started chiming in agreeing with Phil. "Listen guys, can we just drop it?" I ask. My voice more pleading than demanding.

"Yeah sure. Its your turn anyways." Alex says.

"Oh cool." I say. "Um, Never have I ever, ha! Never have I ever lost my pants on a water slide." I say leaning over and smerking at Dan. He rolls his eyes and claps and tells his embarsing story. The circle goes dull until its Shawna's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." she says. Obviously, all of the boys clap. And Charlie, who is next, takes Shawna's as insperation and says "Never have I ever kissed a boy...well since year six." He trails off, blushing slightly. Obvously, he didnt think that one through properly.

So in response, all of the girls, including me, clap. But two claps had come from the other side of the circle. Chris and Pj sat with their hands folded in their lap. faces bright red.

"Have somthin to tell us?" Dan asked grinning. Not so much as a 'ha ha' grin, but a 'we cought them' grin.

Alex, who was obvously taking amusement in the two took his turn saying "Well. Never have i ever given somone a blow job." we all waited expectently for the two boys. The few claps (including mine) whent unnoticed except by Phil. Iooked over to him after I clapped. His eyes were unreadable, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. But just as he was about to say something, Chris and Pj clap which brings the attention to them.

"To who, may I ask?" Christina chimed in. The two boys only look up at each other, faces deep red, and squeeze their eyes shut in a mixture of embarrassment and laughter.

I think that was the last time I laughed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I am So sorry it took me this long to update. I had to write a story for English class and it took al my effort. Plus to make this worse, this is really short. However do not fret my lovelies, I shall update very soon. But until then: Enjoy and as always, Best Wishes! ~Morgan

After my father died. My mom started to drink. A lot. She really gave up on work since every job she got would fire her for being a drunk slob. It got to the point where someone called child services. I was about 12 at the time. They made her get a real job and go to A.A. twice a week. Thats were she met Christian. They dated for three months and then they got hitched on a weekend trip to Vagas. And now hes my stepdad.

I hate the fucking bastard. I hate him with a burning passion.

"Never have I ever," Carrie starts, "hit someone" she sais happily. Obviously proud of the fact"

I clap. "you've never hitsomeone?" I say. I mean i know that she is really nice and sweet. "not even when you were little?"

"nope, never. " she says. Shaking Her head. Her curls bouncing with each tiny motion.

Next was Cris's turn. He thought for a moment before he spoke. "Never have I ever cut myself."

I held my breth. Everyone in the room was looking back and forth at each other. Of course, I had. I still do on occasion. I just didn't want to be the only one to clap again. My father was one thing. That was public knowledge. But this, not Phil, not even Alyssa knew. You see i'm one of thoes people who is there for people when they just need to break down and cry on someones sholder but will not do that herself. I just dont wanna seem weak to other people. I don't know why, i guess I just want people to think i'm strong, even when I know i'm not.

I lifted my hands quietly. Preparing to clap when i was beat to it. The second i herd it, i claped, hopeing mine would go unnoticed and imeadiatly, their was another one. The firstone to clap was Pj of all people, than me, than dan.

All three of us looked at eachother. Feeling comfertable to hold only eachothers gaze. Chris laied his hand on Pj's lap. "It was when i was a teenager. I was dumb and stupid is all." he finialy said. Dan and I looked down at the floor. Hopeing to avoid any un wanted attention.

I was too afraid too look at Phil. Fearing his disappointment, his disgust. But to my suprise, he put his hand on my back and rubbed comforting circles on back. I laid my head on his sholder, still not daring to look at him.

Luckily, Pj broke the silence once more going on with his turn. "Never have I ever; posted a video that I didn't like. I mean one that i didn't put any effort into."

"Do Vlogs count?" Shawana asked.

He tought for a moment. "No, I guess not."

It was hard to tell bit I think me, Tessa, Christina, the one awesome girl, Dan and i think Chris clapped.

It was kinda weird. I watch their cideos all the time and their all hilarious and to think that they didn't put effort into some of them, well it made me feel better about just throwing some of my videos together without even getting out of bed.

Then it was my turn. I thought for a little bit. Unable to think of anything interesting, i just told them to come back to me when I had a good one.

Phil's turn. "Never have I ever, hated someone. Like proper hated them." he said.

Without skipping a beat, I clap. A scowl crossing my face. Christian. My step father. I absolutely despise him.

You see, a few weeks after he and my mom got married, they both started to drink again. They would celebrate with rum or vodka or wine any time they could. Getting a new job, loosing a job.

It got really bad when one night, I was home after curfew. It wasn't like i was out parting or anything. I was just at my friends house across town and sice he and my mom are always drunk, I had to walk home. Long story short, I got lost and was late by 20min. The second I got home he started screaming at me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and he was slurring his words pretty bad. I tried to explain what had happened but he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me into the wall. I slid down the wall and he came rushing at me again. First he hit me in the stomach, than the ribs, than my face. And since that day things have only gotten worse.

I shuttered at the memory. I realized that Dan had already said his and it was Tessa's turn. "Never have I ever," she paused for a moment to think of one. "Ugh never have i ever been raped." she finished.

My heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could feel my body stiffen and the blood drain from my face. I quickly clap my hands as softly as possable. I lean in closer to Phil.

I was surprised. I half expected him to push me away. I never told him any of this. I guess I was too ashamed? I don't know. but instead, he just puts his arms around me and pulls me into him.

Even though I haven't looked up yet, I can feel everyones eyes in the room on me. Its weird. These people are loke rock stars to me. I've been watching some of them for years. And now, they're all watching me. They want me to tell a story. But i'm sure they won't like what they hear.

"umm, well a few years ago, my mom got remarried to this guy named Christian." i start whail pulling my head out of phil's chest. Everyone is looking at me. They looked, i don't really know how to discribe it. But I didnt like it. "He and my mom drink alot. Well one night i accidentaly missed my curfew by like 20 or so minuets. When i got home, they were both really drunk and Christian beat the crap out of me."

I can feel Phil's arms wrap tighter around me. Almost like he was saying I could stop if i needed to.

"Well after that night, that set the routine for every night. If I sould make him mad, well he'd just hit me a few times." I tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. I decided to leave out the time he through me down the stairs and put me in the hospital for a week. In all honesty, I didn't want to tell them anything else, but now that I started, I couldn't stop.

"Well one night, i had gotten sick of it. And, well, i kinda hit him back. I think that lone action is the thing i most regret in my life." I was crying now. But i had to go on. "h-he grabed my wrists and held them above my head. I couldn't move." i cholked out. I was clutching on to Phil's shirt like it was a life line. Like if i let go, I would somehow slip away into oblivion.

"And w-well, you get the picture." I trailed off. I say practically craddled in Phil's lap at this point, shaking in his arms from the memory. I felt like a small child being comforted by their mum after a nightmare. I both hated the feeling and loved it at the same time. I hated looking weak infront of the others, but at the same time, I loved the comfort it brought.

"What did you do after?" The Awesome girl asked.

I paused for a moment. Thinking. I whiped away my tears and took in a breath. "I honestly don't even remember. I usaly just go crawl into bed and try to go to sleep." I answer.

"Usaly? You mean this has happened more than once?" i hear Dan ask.

I pause for a moment. Mentaly kicking myself for letting that slip. I try to think of a way to avoid the question. Or even at this point, a convincing lie. Bit i finaly just decided for once. To tell he truth.

"Almost every night." I say in a voice I thought smaller than humanly possible. After that i just broke down sobbing into Phil's chest. He carfully picks me up and carries me to the room that we were shareing.

I felt so stupid and weak for leaving everyone like that. Sobbing like a pathetic child. Thats probably what they see me as. But I lost that mentality long ago.

I was vaguely aware of the sounds coming from Phil. He was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't for the life of me make out what he was saying. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to pretend to fall asleep in his arms so that when we got back to the room, he would just leave me alone. If only. But thats childish. Im 15 for christ sake.

I herd the door to the room that phil, dan and i were sharing. Although we spent a lot on the house, there wasn't 13 rooms. We all were all sharing. I felt him set me down on his bed. He pulled away and I looked up at him sheepishly, wiping the tears from my face. I was shaking. I don't know why. I wasn't scared of Phil. So what was wrong?

He silently sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I quickly wrap my arms around him in return.

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm so so sorry. Please don't hate me Phil."

"shh, Annie. I'm not mad. Its ok," he sighed. "everything's going to be alright." he paused for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't tell anyone. Christian said that if i told anyone, he'd kill me. He'd throw me out my bedroom window." I sobbed into his chest. "And nowadays, I wouldn't put it past him."

He hugged me tighter. I herd him start to cry too. I couldn't stand it. I made him upset. I was the reason he was crying.

"I'm so sorry Phil!" I sobbed and pulled away from him. I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them.

"Annie, stop apologizing. its not your fault. If anything, its mine. How could I not realize something was wrong." he paused for a moment. I looked up at him, hopping to meet his eyes. He was pale. More than usual I mean. And his face was solemn.

"Annie, how long has this been going on?" He asked. I didn't want to answer. He'd be mad. Think I'm weak. Well, i guess the 'I'm not a weak little girl' thing was over anyway.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Two and a half years." I whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry its short guys. I just felt bad since its been a while. The next chapter will be longer (and possibly the last. I haven't decided yet) so enjoy and as always, best wishes.

He sighed and pulled me in closer. "listen, everything's going to be ok now. You can come stay with dan and I."

"But I cant." I almost yell. "Obviously Christian will know somethings up if i just leave. Plus, what about school?"

"We'll figure all this out later. Ok?" he asked, pulling me so my head was resting in his lap.

"Ok." I sighed. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep that night was that despite what Phil said, everything was NOT going to be alright.

* * *

The next three days went by too fast for me. Alyssa and I were basicly attached at the hip after we met up. I've skyped with her before, but she was different than I pictured. She was taller than me by about four inches. And her hair was much darker than her crappy webcam had led me to believe. Now I could see the red tips in it. Her voice was different to. Much higher than the mic. On her Mac had transferred.

After that first night, I think it was the most fun I've ever had. We spent the first day walking around the convension floor, vlogging and trying to meet as many people as possable. It was weird for people to recongise me. I'd just be walking around and someone would run up and hug me. I kind of liked it.

I got to meet really awesome people like John and Hank Green. I even got to go on stage with Phil and Dan. We played the drawing game and they did a live episode of the superamazing

The second day, Alyssa and I went around trolling peoples logs. We even managed to get into one of Shane Dawson's videos. Well, a vlog anyway.

During lunch, we managed to sneak away to a cafe a few blocks away from the con. It was really nice, being able to talk with her and just be to ourselves.

"So, whats it like?" Alyssa asked whail takeing a sip of her drink.

"Whats what like?" I ask, shoving more chips in m mouth.

"Having everyone love you. Like your followers and stuff."

"I don't know, its weird really. I feel kinda bad. They come up to me telling me they owe me everything. And that like, they love my videos But, I've never met them before. And for some of them, I'll never get to meet them. I just feel bad about it." I sigh.

"Well you can't meet them all. But you sure have helped them." she said with a smile on her face.

We spent the rest of lunch people watching. Making up conversations that were too far for us to hear.

Somehow, someone got pics of us at lunch and now were being shiped together. Alnnie I think it is. Its actually pretty funny. Two people cant go out in public without people thinking you're fucking. I don't mind it though. We laugh about it every time its brought up.

Later that day we all got on the plain to go home. Phil got the window seat, me in the middle and Dan on the end. The flight was going to go late into the night so Phil passed out. The second we took off. I decided to listen to some music for a while. I shuffled through the odd arrangements of songs for a while until I got board. Most everyone on the plane were asleep by now so I pulled out my camera and hit the record button.

"Hey, its me," I start. "I'm on my flight back from vid con! And guess who's with me." I say as I turn the camera to point at Dan. He looks up at it and pulls out his earbud. I could hear the Panic! Coming from it.

"Um, hi." he says awkwardly. He popped in his ear bud and continued doing whatever it was he was doing.

"The wonderful Danisnotonfire and also the sleeping Amazingphil." I turn the camera so its a close up of his face and as if on cue, he lets outa big snore. I could hear dan chuckle behind me.

After a few lines, I notice that people are starting to stare at me. So I get up and go to the plain's loo. Once I was inside I open my Camera and start talking again.

"I'm in the loo now because the people think that I'm crazy." I say to the camera. I point the lens at the small mirror and start making weird faces and weird noises in the it.

"So anyway, it kinda sucks to be going back to England after only two days. But good news! is it looks like I'm going to be staying with Phil and Dan for a little bit. So look forward to that." I say, sighing to the camera. "So until then; keep on Smiling and see you next time" I flick off the camera and shuffle back to my seat. I squeeze past Dan any quietly sit in my seat. Since most the people are asleep, I pop my headphones in, lay my head on Phil's shoulder and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

It was dark, too dark. I couldn't see anything in my room. I knew I was in my bed but someone was there with me. I could hear the heavy breathing from across the the room. "Phil?" I ask into the darkness. The figure laughs and walks slowly twords me. I could feel the foot of my bed dip down. I was so scared, I couldn't move. The fear freezing me in place. He crept slowly over me until he was on top of me, Holding me down. "Please." I whisper through my tears. He simply laughs and leans in closer to me. I can feel his breath on my neck. Smell the whisky trailing of it. His hands start to wander my torso. "Stop." I say, trying to push him away. I'm so small that he easily pins my wrists above my head with one hand. His free one traills down to the hem of my shirt and he ripps it off. His hands trail up to my chest and he leans down close to my face. I can feel him grinding against my hips. I try to thrash and squirm, but its no use, he's too big. He moves his hands to the waist line of my pants and begins to toy with the strings He brings his lips so close that I can feel them brushing against my ears "You're mine. " He whispered. I let out a choked sob.

"Annie, Phil, wake up. Were landing now." I can hear Dan saying to us. I can feel that I'm shaking and I lean into Phil. I don't know why, but he makes me feel safe. He always has.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks me. I guess he can feel me shaking so I just nod into his chest. Suddenly I noticed that I had his shirt in a vise like grip. My knuckles were white from holding it too hard. I pull my hands away from him and yawn.

"I'm fine." I say. "Just a nightmare." I slowly sit up, Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "What Time is it?" I ask Dan.

He clicked the center button of his phone so it displayed the time. "About half past ten." he says. "You were asleep a good five hours." I nod at him, avoiding looking at his face. Dan looked over me again. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6 (Last)

"I'll make up the couch." Phil said as we walked through the door. Although we had slept on the plain, we were all extremely tired. The flat was bright with the morning sun, but we were all about ready to pass out.

"Don't bother." I said, flopping onto the couch and hugging the pillow to my chest. I had to struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Well I'm going to bed." Dan announced as he walked down the hall to his room.

Phil looked at me and asked if I needed anything. When i shook my head, he said; "okay then, I'm gonna go sleep. You know where everything is." And he walked off to his room.

I lied on the couch for a while. Too tired to sleep I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about how Christian will react when I tell him I'm not coming back. Or how much I was asking of Dan and Phil. How long will i even be staying? I can't expect to stay too long. A month? Maybe two? But eventually, I'll have to go back. And what then?

I drifted off to sleep tiredly, not wanting to think anymore.

I woke up about two hours later to my phone going off. It was a text from my mom: 'where are you?' It read.

'Sorry. The plane got in really early and Phil said i could stay the weekend' I answered and threw my phone to the other side of the couch.

I didn't know wheather Dan and Phil were awake or not, so i decited to go and check. I tip-toed down the hall and peaked my head into Dan's dark room. I could hear him snoring so I closed the door and turned twords Phil's room. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him call cheerfully. I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was sitting on his bed with his computer on his lap. When he saw it was me, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey." I said quietly. I sat down on his bed next to him. "Whatcha up to?" I asked.

"Writing a SAP script." He said. "Do you wanna be in it this week?" He asked.

"Yeah, awesome." I said smiling, picturing myself at the news desk.

We both went silent for a while. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Staring off into space. "Phil?" I ask after a while.

"Yeah?" He asks, turning to look at me.

I breath out heavily. "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long." I say sadly. I felt terrible every time he asked how I was. I would always lie and say I was fine and nothing was wrong. It was torture. I never lie to Phil and it became routine for me.

"Don't worry about it. But in the future, if you need to talk about anything, just come to me. Okay?" He smiled at me.

"Okay." I mutter. I don't meet his eyes with mine. I still feel terrible, but it's not his fault. I guess I'm just really messed up.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I lean into him, enjoying his comfort. "Thanks." I whisper.

Phil smiles and puts his chin on my head. He always does this. Ever since I can remember he's always been much taller than me. I remember when we were kids, he would play basket ball with me and he'd lift me up so I could reach the basket. Together, we'd never loose.

"I was thinking maybe later, we'd drive out and get your stuff from your house. We could stop and visit my parents wail we were there too." He says, breaking the silence.

"Okay sounds like a plan." I say. I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. "When do you want to go?" I ask.

"After lunch sound good? We could get dinner on the way back." He offered.

"Okay." I say, pulling away from the embrace. I didn't know what else to say. Phil was being so nice and I just felt so selfish doing this to him. I say the first thing that comes to mind, not wanting to leave Phil's side. "Does Dan always snore this loud?"

* * *

"Annie! Are you ready to go?" Phil calls to him. Dan pauses the game of sonic I was totally beating him at as Phil walks down the stairs.

"Yeah lets go." I say standing up and stretching. "We will finish this later Daniel." I say to him.

Laughing he says okay and me and Phil walk out the door. We walk to the train station together. We get our tickets and get on the tube. Surprisingly, it was almost empty. We took two seats next to each other and I reach into my bag and pull out my camera. I flick it on and pull my hair across my face doing my best to make it look like Phil's fringe. I start to record and doing my best Phil impression I say: "hey guys! I'm Phil Lester and I like kittens and other cute stuff!"

"What are you doing?" Phil asks, looking up from his Phone.

My hair fell over one eye and I try to blow it away. After giving up I turn and say seriously: "Do I look like you?"

He holds my gaze and I turn the camera so you could see the both of us. He brings his hands up to his hair, pulling it out of his face. "Hi I'm Annie! Keep smiling guys!" He says looking into the camera in his best girly voice. We both start laughing. The other people on the tube must have thought we were crazy. I bring the camera close to us and whisper; "We're perfectly sane. 100% not crazy."

When we got off the tube at Manchester station, Phil got us a taxi. I lived way too far away to walk there. I gave the driver the address and we were off.

"Okay so here's the plan. I'm going to drop you off at your house so you can get your things. I'll be back in exactly one hour and I want you waiting outside by the curb for me. Okay?" Phil said on e we approached my house.

"Okay." I agreed. An hour wasn't really that much time to pack up all your belongings, but I wasn't going to argue.

The taxi pulled up out side my house and I stepped out. The first thing I did was check the drive way for any cars. As I expected, no one was home. I walked up to the front door as the taxi road away.

My first stop was the hall closet to get a suitcase. I jumped up, trying to reach it on the top shelf. I managed to hit it and it came toppling down, almost hitting me on the way down.

I brought he bag up to my room and threw it on my bed. I went to my closet and pulled out all the cloths that I actually wore and folded them up in a neat pile.

I then went to my desk and pulled down all the letters and pictures my subscribers had sent me off my cork bored. I put them in an old book so they wont get bent and place them in the suit case.

Next I grab my stuffed bear off my bed. I open the hidden zipper in the back which usually only holds my blade, and stuff random wires into it.

I put my clothes in the bag and realize that I was going to need another bag. I head down to the dreaded hall closet again and search for another bag. I see another on the top shelf and go through the same motions I needed to get the first one. Thats when I hear it.

The sound of the front door opening. I quickly run up to my room and turn off the lights. I slid into my now half empty closet to try to avoid being seen. I hear the angry footsteps heading to my room. The door swing open harshly, denting the wall I'm sure.

"WHAT THE HELL IT THIS?!" I hear Christian yell from a few feet away.

Shit.

* * *

PHIL'S POV:

Wail Annie was getting her things, I took a walk around the city where Dan and I used to live. I missed Manchester, but London was lovely too.

I walked to the Shake away where I got my usual. I debated weather or not to get Dan something, but I figured that anything would melt before we got home.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked it so it displayed the time. It's been about 45minuets since I dropped of Annie.

I reached my hand into the air, calling a taxi. It pulled up to the curb and I stepped in. I told the driver and we sped off. I pulled out my Phone and texted Annie. 'On my way.'

It's about ten minuets until we're turning down the road to Annie's house. Imeadiatly I can tell something's wrong. All the neighbors are standing out on the curb, watching the flashing lights coming from the house. The driver stops and I jump out, taking off twords the house. When I get to the drive way, I can see the mob of police officers there. My eyes dart around in panic looking for Annie. I was breathing heavily and my eyes stinging with tears. Where is she? Is she okay?

Thats when I see it. Annie's lifeless body lying on the ground, below her bedroom window. My heart stopped. I couldn't breath. Couldn't think. Before I even know what I was doing I was sprinting to her.

I could feel strong arms grabbing me and pulling me away. I was sobbing now.

"What happened!" I cried. I couldn't stand to look at her like that, but at the same time, I couldn't look away. She was so small. So fragile.

"It looks like she jumped." The officer said sadly. Jumped? No. Not Annie, she would never. I slowly lift my head to her window and I saw Christian leaning on the sill, smiling.

And I knew it was him.

* * *

A/N:...don't hate me? Sorry it's bad. I knew how it was gonna end since the beginning, but when it came to writing it, I failed.

I wanted to say thanks to SlytherinScarf for the amazing PM and to everyone who left reviews. I enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoyed reading. And as always, best wishes :)


End file.
